Dark Lord and Lady
by lolly2013
Summary: Ginny becomes the dark lady, this is the story of how it happens and the way it affects her friend Ariana. (Rubbish summary i know)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,

**Well Voldemort won, and I joined him. Not that I have anything against muggles or muggle- borns; in fact I still like them, it's just we are family, we are Husband and wife and have children. This is how my story begins.**

"Ginny! Where the hell have you been? Mums looking for you!" said Ron,

"I'm just looking at some books, as I'm sure you can tell since there are lots of books here!" well I was at first till I saw Arianna Johnson, my Best friend., pureblood, whole family are slytherins but she is a Gryffindor, quite a shock for everyone, but she is the coolest friend you could ever have and doesn't care about whether someone's pureblood or muggle born.

I didn't see her come in but we bumped into each other "oops sorry I didn't see you" she said smiling at me.

"That's ok, how are you with everything?" I said.

"ok I guess, I'm a bit worried about all this, can't wait till we are back at Hogwarts" we laughed, "never thought I hear that from anyone"

Come on Anna let's go... Weasley" he nods at me. That's strange, to be honest it's been strange for a while now, the slytherins just look at me, don't say anything but sometimes they nod! It's been happening since end of last year when we all found out HE is back.

When I'm walking to back to Fred and Georges shop, I realised how different the streets are so quiet now since everyone found out Voldemort is back; people are too scared they'll get taken or killed.

"Finally Ginny! We were worried about you! We're leaving" mum said rushing around. Harry and Hermione were there too, she was fussing over the fact that Harry wants to go off and fight, "it's not right Harry! You don't have all the facts of how to defeat him, Dumbledore won't allow it! I'm not going to stand by while you're on a death mission! Ron agrees with me don't you?!"

"Well.. I don't want to get involved but I have to agree with Mione, we need the information before we set off to kill you know who!"

Harry was mad by then "you say that Ron when you can't even say his name!" and then he stormed off. He saw me and his face softened, as though he wanted to say something.

"Get back here Harry! Where have you been Gin? Your mum has been worried!" Hermione said.

"In a book store and you'll never guess who she saw! Arianna Johnson I don't know why you even friends with her Ginny her uncle is a death eater, bet her whole family are!

"You can't judge someone on their family!" Hermione said.

"Why are you sticking up for them?! They always make fun of us!" screamed Ron.

While they were arguing I was thinking about Riddle_. _

_**It all started when we were fighting in the ministry of magic with the death eaters, unfortunately Sirius didn't make it, and Harry chased after Bellatrix, I chased after him cause I knew he would try to kill her, I heard him put the crutiatus curse on her. "HARRY NO!" then I saw tom come up behind him, taunting him about how he has no one left. I was just frozen I could say or do anything, it all happened so fast, Dumbledore and him duelling, then I feel shooting pains, damn death eater cursed me!. I saw Tom stumble, Dumbledore was dumbstruck then and everyone stopped what they were doing. The darkest powerful wizard had just stumbled! **_

_**He then turned his head towards me "Ginerva, I remember you from the chamber" looking at me strangely, "please don't kill me, you said you never would" if I wanted to kill you, you would be" then right close to my ear he told me he will be seeing me and disappeared!**_

Dumbledore was worried you could see it on his face, he asked me what tom said in my ear, I told him exactly what he said, that really troubled him, after that I was not left alone I thought I was going to explode having no privacy, then finally I got some when they allowed me in diagon Alley.

Suddenly I get grabbed, Ron sees me "GINNY!"

Maybe I should have stayed with my family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I've been blindfolded, when we finally stop apparating, I find myself in a hall, alone, its dark, with a chandelier, Velvet curtains, it's got paintings of people, they kind of remind me of each other, they must all be related, I hear them whispering to each other "that must be the girl", "she looks very pretty".

"They like to gossip" I knew that voice from anywhere, it gives me shivers. Tom.

I tried to run but he froze me, damn I forgot he knew legimency. He's going to kill me, I don't see why he has kidnapped me, I know I'm friends with Harry, but what am I meant to know about this prophecy!

"Ahh so you know about the prophecy?"

Do you mind?! Stay out of my head! I want my privacy!" oh crap! Why did I just shout at him? Now I'm definitely dead.

"Been a Weasley and redhead have a reputation for saying things without thinking about the repercussions afterwards, this time I will let it slide. Do you understand?" his eyes were blazing.

All I did was nod my head. Why won't he come out of the shadows? He raising his eyebrows, seriously won't he just get out of my head! This time I don't care of the repercussions.

When he does come out of the shadows, he is different to the way he was in the ministry of magic, he had thick dark brown hair, his eyes were brown but with flicks of red, colour to his face, he wasn't skinny like before, and he had his nose back! I have to say he is gorgeous, his looks like an older version of his self in the chamber of secrets.

"Why thank you Ginerva, I thought it would be best to get back to my old self, you wouldn't be as scared of me, as you know my old body" he smiled. Now I'm just embarrassed.

"Why am I here Tom?" his eyes were blazing again, I kind of forgot he doesn't like his name. Oops.

"Only you can say my name have you got that? And even then don't say it much." I just nodded.

"The reason why you're here is because when you're in danger or hurt physically, I get the same feeling and its… well unfortunate and I wanted to find out from why?"

"Don't ask me! This is the first time I've heard how unfortunate for you! I'm going to make sure I get hurt to hurt you!" smirking now.

He went to hit me but he couldn't. So he has now decided to look at me as though I'm some kind of new animal Jeez! Circling me, studying with his hand on his chin, he reminds me of Dumbledore now! Ha ha!

"Well what you'll be doing here is dining with me, and I find out about you, there's only so much you know from student, I prefer to learn from the actual source, that understood"

"Yes tom" and then he smirked.

**Arianna's View**

I'm in my room after we've been to Diagon Alley; it's so weird and scary finding out my Uncle George is a death eater! I really wouldn't have expected it from him. He was very kind to me, he taught me and Parker how to ride a broom, and he, my dad and mum told us stories about Hogwarts. Now we don't know who is and who isn't now.

Me and my family are quite rich, not like the malfoy Family but our house is similar to a country manor, it is easy to get lost in the place, and we have house elves but I don't like to use them all the time so I decide to do downstairs, I hear a lot of laughter it's going to be Parker and his friends Malfoy, Zabini, Nott Crabbe and Goyle, maybe others who knows with that lot. I look in and there they are playing wizard's chess, gambling and drinking.

"Hey Anna! Coming to have a game with me?" there's Zabini leaning against the wall, and I bang my leg into the table. Great just what I needed my crush to see me make a fool of myself!

"Umm nope, I'm off to the kitchen would you like anything? Or the guys?" oh gosh is he gorgeous!

"No thank you though we've got everything we want" smiling.

"Oh you mean you money and alcohol?" I smirked; I'm not the daughter of slytherins for nothing!

"Oh you know us a lot don't you Gryffindork? Are you going to the ball next week?"

"Let me say this, our families are rich and we are purebloods what do you think? Of course I am! Anyway I'm off... Toodles!" I laughed.

"Save me a dance Johnson!" he shouted.

When I'm near the Foyer, I see my Dad with the slytherins dads (apart from Malfoy and Nott's) and professor snape chatting rapidly. They see me, stop chatting and say all the usual pleasantries and I go to see my mum after been to get some ice cream.

"Hello mother and the slytherins mothers" I smiled.

"Arianna! Don't be so rude!" she scolded.

"I'm not been rude, I just don't see the need to go thorough everyone's name" I said.

"Oh don't worry Allia, we understand we're she is coming from. Are you looking forward to the ball?" asked Mrs Zabini.

"Oh yes I am actually, I'm getting fitted for my dress tomorrow, I'm really excited" in my head I was saying I wish my date was your son!

**The next morning**

I hear lots of shouting, and I see Ron and Harry shouting with Parker and the other guys, while my mother and Hermione are trying to stop it,

"Where is she Death eaters? I swear 'I'll kill you if you've hurt her!" he shouted.

"Shut it traitor! Don't make accusations like that to us and get the hell out of my house NOW!" shouted my brother. I thought there was going to be a duel going on.

"Well your sister is a traitor too isn't she! Bet she's just like the rest of you! Says that muggle and muggle borns are scum, she is the scum!" shouted Harry.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" My mum shouted.

I've never heard my mum say that before.

"What's going on?" I said. I though Ron was about to attack me.

"Where is my sister?!" "What are you talking about Ron? Why are you asking me?"

"Ginny's been taken by death eaters" said Hermione "and you think I know?! How dare you accuse me of that?" "Well your uncle is a convicted death eater isn't he?!" Harry said.

"Shut up brat! You think because your our "saviour" you can get away with slander you are truly mistaken!" "Is that a threat Anna?" and he grabs his wand but Hermione calms him down.

Hermione hands me the Daily Prophet and I see on the front page the weasley's crying and its talking about how she was taken in Diagon Alley.

"I'm truly sorry about Ginny but I didn't know anything" I said, Hermione was the only one polite enough to nod and they left.

"When we setting off to the Dress makers mum?" "in about 1 hour get ready sweety" she smiled.


End file.
